cofrfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the COFRwikia! The database of the Confederacy of Free Regions that since August 1st, 2008 Freedom, Communication, Trust From the battlefields in Hiigara to the peaceful landscape of Tepua, from the Palaces of the Shalman Empire to the fashion districts of Hypertrophy, the nations of the Confederacy of Free Regions are, to say the least, unique to themselves. But being unique is what brings us together, and with the help from the leaders and the people, we are united under one banner. COFR: A different union, a unique union. Founded by the representatives of the great nation of Hiigara, COFR is a different union with different options. We unite but respect each other's differences; we understand the individual needs of all our members; we welcome the new; and we keep the old. What sets us apart from other unions you may ask? Well, positively just about everything. Join us today! Do you have a country-based city journal that you want to get involved with other nations, participate in media such as news and television, and enjoy role-playing with some very welcoming people? Then the Confederacy of Free Regions is for you! To join us, visit our forums here and sign up, then set up an application in our "New Members" section. Our newest Member-Nation is Holidia! Holidia is a small constitutional monarchy located in Ireland. It's capital and largest city is Dudfast, with a population of over four million. The country just gained its independance. The official languages of Holidia are English and Gaelic. }} ;August 15th, 2008 :PanAndromedan Games, Ylmeria, Shalman Empire ;September 10th, 2008 :First Singasong Contest, Bjork City, Shalman Empire ;December 30th, 2008 :COFR celebrates one year! ;February 1st, 2009 :New COFR Infrastructure Act to be put to affect! ; Member nations *Auburn Valley *Bangorai' *Bhumadi *Coulla *Diesmaran Empire *Hesland *Hiigara *Holidia *Hypertrophy *Kaibesia *Kalduroyar *Kwaiad *Lembrooke *Marshall *New California *Norvegia *Oonte Rotocco *Orisandt *Paranesia *Posidonia *Patadav *Sectoria *Shalman Empire *Tepua *Terrania *Umbrosini *Villasolano To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. The Singasong contest is a contest where all members of the Confederacy of Free Regions get together in a unique atmosphere. Each nation submits a song, most of the times in their official language, and then all members compete for the title of the best song! More here! Map of the Member-Nations of the COFR. Planetary Nations are not included. *Peackeeping Force Act - Shalman Empire - Passed *No Passport Act - Shalman Empire - Not Passed *Passport Stadardization Act - Holidia - Passed *New COFR Infrastructure Act - Shalman Empire - Passed *Healthcare Act - Holidia - Passed http://i307.photobucket.com/albums/nn304/mixalis92/gov.jpg Members of the Confederacy Representative Council with more than one seat: Coulla ''President, 12 Hiigaran Confederacy Vice President, 10 Diesmaran Empire, 10 Shalman Empire, 7 Hypertrophy, 4 Norvegia, 3 Holidia, 3 Bongorai, 3 Overall CRC members at the moment: 64 Recruitment poster, made by New_Attica. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse